Let The Games Resume
by xXBloodyxRoseXx
Summary: After the rebellion, the last remaining Capitol loyalists have been forced into hiding. Rising from the ashes, they band together to resurrect the Hunger Games in secret. Will they succeed? The Hunger Games just took a darker turn.
1. A Secret Meeting

In an abandoned street on the outskirts of the Capitol sits an unassuming building – well, unassuming by Capitol standards. Painted top to bottom in eye-wateringly bright yellow and big enough to house several hundred people, yes, but with nothing to differentiate it from the thousands of other houses like this. Perfect for a secret meeting.

The guests trickle in slowly, dressed in equally unassuming clothing, under strict instruction not to draw any attention to themselves. From whom they don't know, having been summoned here by anonymous invitation only. Former Gamemaker Prometheus Gold looks around furtively before entering, scanning the room for anybody he recognises. The crowd seems to consist mainly of restless Gamemakers and people who had served under President Snow's government - the last few Capitol loyalists. Recognising one of his former colleagues, Prometheus weaves his way through the crowd to greet them.

"Zirconia!" he calls.

She waves back immediately. "Prometheus! Do you know what this is about?" she inquires.

He shakes his head ruefully. "I was hoping you could tell me," he sighs, casting his gaze around the room. Roughly thirty people are assembled in the large reception room, looking equally baffled, from the looks of it trying to guess who their elusive host is. Finally, a door swings open and the sound of someone clearing their throat theatrically can be heard clearly above the general murmur of dissent. A shrill voice rings out across the room.

"Thank you all for coming." The voice, and the bedraggled figure standing in the doorway, belongs to a once-distinguished Capitol woman. Her matted hair has clearly seen better days, but Aurelia Chalice is still recognisable by her pristinely painted fingernails and tattoos in prominent position on her face. She had served as President Snow's second-in-command, but fled the Capitol during the rebellion – thought to be dead. Now, very much alive, she makes her way towards the centre of the room and steps onto a raised platform illuminated by a single spotlight. She looks tired and pale for lack of makeup, and carries a gun at her waist, two things she would never be seen to do before the rebellion.

"You may be wondering why I have invited you all here," she continues. "The rebels have taken control of the Capitol and I'm sure by now you know President Snow is dead. But I am here to tell you that hope is not lost. There are still people willing to fight for our cause. Though we are few and scattered, we _can_ rebuild!"

A cheer rises from the crowd, but their host silences them with a wave of her hand. "You have been called here to help reinstate one of the most time-honoured traditions in Panem, the Hunger Games."

"How?" a handful of people pipe up. "It would be a direct violation of the laws of - "

"_Silence!" _Aurelia demands, raising her voice for the first time in years. "Yes, we would be breaking the law, but is that not the point? To show those – those uncivilised anarchists we will not be defeated? We must be careful, and we must be clever, but what better way to show them that the fight is not yet won? Now I have considered this at great length, and obviously the public selection of tributes is far too risky a process. Now this is all I ask of you: I want you to _bring _me the tributes. I want eyes and ears in _every_ district, and I want you to select tributes that seem promising. And of course," she added with a grin, "A few weaklings to add entertainment value."

At this prospect, several people in the audience begin to smile, particularly the Gamemakers, sensing blood. Aurelia produces a thick stack of papers from her jacket pocket and begins distributing them among the crowd. "This," she explains, "Is all the information I will require. I want you to study them. Observe them. Then fill in this form." As she works her way around the room, making her way over Prometheus, he can only stare dumbfounded at the formidable woman. A good head taller than him, with piercing black eyes and deep red hair greying at the roots, her face takes on a predatory expression as she approaches him. He takes one of the papers, avoiding meeting her gaze, and reads:

**Tribute submission form:**

**Your name, or alias you wish to be known by:**

**Name of selected tribute:**

**District:  
**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family background:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes/Hobbies:**

**Dislikes/Fears:**

**Friends:**

**How you would like to see them die:**

**Suggestions for the arena (optional):**

Confused, Prometheus looks up, but Aurelia has already returned to the platform and is addressing the crowd again. "Now, I believe this should be self explanatory. But it is of the utmost importance that these papers do not fall into the wrong hands. Now, during the first rebellion, the government established a… private messaging system that would allow us to communicate in secret. Away from prying eyes and the like. This is how we will discuss any matters at all concerning the 76th Hunger Games. Applications should be sent straight to me via this private messaging system, with '76' somewhere in the subject line. Before you all leave, there is one more item on the agenda. I do believe an introduction is in order." She gestures towards none other than Prometheus Gold and beckons for him to join her. "Some of you may remember Prometheus Gold, former Head Gamemaker. Before he was dismissed for inhumane conduct and replaced by that sentimental fool Seneca Crane, Gold was responsible for some of the most violent and bloody deaths in the history of the Hunger Games. It is our pleasure to have him leading our fine team of Gamemakers once more. I have requested you suggest how you would like to see your chosen tribute die, and I am sure our Gamemakers will take these suggestions into account. As with your suggestions for the Arena. It is up to you the number of tributes you choose to submit…"

Prometheus is no longer listening, he is simply standing, rooted to the spot. _This_ is why he was invited? To take up his former position, slaughtering young children for the entertainment of others? The job that had condemned him to a lifetime of infamy?

He is brought to his senses by a sharp elbow in his side. "You didn't tell me you were planning this…" Zirconia hisses.

"I didn't know," he replies firmly. "But it doesn't look like I have much choice in the matter, does it?" Turning his attention back to Aurelia, he realises she is dismissing the assembled crowd.

"I needn't remind you to tell nobody about this meeting. Goodbye and good luck. As of now, the 76th Annual Hunger Games has begun."

* * *

**AN: This is my first Hunger Games fic, so I'd love to hear some feedback!**


	2. Awful Lot Of Blank Spaces

Prometheus doesn't expect – or rather, hopes not to - hear from Aurelia for the next few days, but it appears she isn't one to do things by halves. He is summoned back to the house the following day, and reluctantly makes his way there not a minute later than the appointed time. This time the grand reception room is deserted, except for Aurelia Chalice standing in the stairwell, the same unnerving expression on her face.

"Gold. Glad you could come." she says, her voice expressionless, not sounding overly glad at all. With an almost imperceptible motion of her head, she gestures for him to follow her. "Right this way."

He follows her up the spiral staircase onto a darkened landing, and into a room that resembles an office of sorts. The floor is littered with papers, the walls plastered with plans and diagrams. Prometheus doesn't need to be told to know that it is a rare privilege to be allowed into this room. He casts his gaze over an application that has already been filled in, until Aurelia clears her throat in a way that commands attention. Looking up sharply, he is met once again by that predatory smile.

"I just thought you would like to be kept informed on our progress," she explains. "Already we have had one tribute submitted for our consideration. A girl from District 7 by the name of - "

They are interrupted by a knock at the door as a plump woman bursts in with voluminous brown curls that brush the sides of the doorframe as she enters. Aurelia appears to recognise her, and her face almost seems to soften. "Bastila, do you have any news for me?" she inquires, straight to the point as always. It is clear that the two know each other well, although Prometheus is unsure why the concept of this hard-hearted woman having friends seems so strange to him. After all, everybody had lives before the rebellion. Families and friends. Even Prometheus himself.

Bastila looks incredibly self-satisfied as she hands Aurelia a folded piece of paper. "I'm a fast worker. I have contacts in District 5 who were only too happy to join our cause, and together we have chosen a suitable candidate for you."

"Brilliant," Aurelia quickly scans the paper before tossing it on to her desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my dear, the Head Gamemaker and I are having a _private _discussion." Bastila takes this as her cue to leave, barely acknowledging Prometheus before shutting the door behind her. As soon as she is gone, Aurelia turns her attention to a mostly blank sheet of paper on the desk and scrawls a name on it. Peering over her shoulder, Prometheus reads:

**76****th**** Annual Hunger Games – List of tributes**

**District 1:**

**Male tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 2:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 3:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 4:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 5:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute: Livi Rainer, selected by Bastila**

**District 6:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 7:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute: Emmaline Loch, selected by hgfann867**

**District 8:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 9:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 10:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 11:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

**District 12:**

**Male Tribute:**

**Female Tribute:**

He frowns. "There seem to be an awful lot of blank spaces," he points out.

Aurelia, having already turned her attention to a diagram of what appeared to be plans for the arena, whips her head around to face him. "Trust me, those blank spaces _will _be filled. Panem hasn't changed as much as people think. They still have a taste for blood. I am surprised by the lack of male tributes, I have to say. And nobody has yet requested for their tribute to be killed in the bloodbath. I always found those deaths the most… entertaining."

"You talk about them as if their lives mean nothing…" Prometheus protests.

"Precisely. Their lives mean nothing to me."

"After I was dismissed I had a lot of time to think about what it is that I did…"

"Oh," she frowns. "Tell me you haven't fallen victim to sentimentality. I need you to be on form this year, Prometheus."

"I have not yet agreed to-"

"You get no choice in the matter. Is that clear? None whatsoever. You will help me, or I will make sure you do not live to tell a soul I ever asked you to do so. I have no qualms about taking lives. Remember that. Now, will you discuss the plans for the arena with me?" Her hands automatically go to the gun hanging from her belt, and Prometheus is stunned into silence. He realises that for all her tough words, she is the one who needs him. She is desperate, immersing herself in planning the Games to cling to some reminder of the old ways. And, underneath it all, Aurelia Chalice is human.

This sudden realisation gives him the courage to challenge her. Taking a step closer, he crosses his arms and relaxes for the first time in her presence. "Persuade me," he says petulantly.

The ghost of a smile plays at the corners of her mouth. "I intend to do just that," she says, unfazed as ever.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but hey, I managed to update in the space of one day, which is kind of a record for me! As always feedback is appreciated - and my PM inbox is always open if you have any... suggestions to make ;)**


End file.
